


Cas Dean Sam A/B/O

by MoonShineD



Series: Plot Bunnies [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonShineD/pseuds/MoonShineD
Summary: Plot Bunny : NOT an actual storyAlpha SamAlpha DeanOmega CasMpegPoly Triad





	

Alpha Beta Omega  
A/B/O

Both Alpha Sam and Alpha Dean need to to work together when Cas becomes human and finds the vessel he's in is an Omega. They boys overcome the Alpha aversion to sharing when they see how bad Cas' is since his Grace has kept his body from going into heat for so many years. 

When the heat ends the brothers both decide not to pursue Cas because they both want him but won't jeopardize their own relationships with each other. 

Cas is confused and hurt by the boys pulling away from him. He thinks this is why he's getting sick. Turns out he's pregnant and has no idea who the father is because 1) he slept with both brothers many times, 2) male omegas don't get pregnant often, and 3) the new scent his pregnant body gives off can belong to either brother. 

When Sam and Dean learn of the pregnancy they are both ecstatic and anxious. They decide to both be equally involved with the former Angel until he gives birth, at which time the man who isn't the father will step aside. 

During the pregnancy all three have UPS, downs, and revelations of their desires to stay like they are now. 

Happy ending when Cas gives birth to two healthy kids, one from each of the brothers and they decide to raise them all up together.


End file.
